Carry Me Home
by YouWILLbealright
Summary: Clint Barton is determined to meet Darcy Lewis. Crappy summary, rated for language. Clint/Darcy. I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

In New Mexico, she hadn't ever seen him. He had seen her, found her iPod even. Thor had been hard to fight, and yet he still managed to get back to his post. He had not expected to find someone that he liked and then have to leave before he could even talk to them. He was mad at himself for letting it happen like that. He had never meet Darcy in person but, from what Coulson had told him, he Clint Barton was determined to meet Darcy Lewis.

! #$%^&*()_+

After New York, when he sat at Tony's breakfast bar eating soggy-ass fruity pebbles, because there was nothing else, he thought about Darcy Lewis. Thor was talking about her and Jane like they were goddesses. Jane was Thor's, Pepper was Tony's, Betty was Bruce's and he could tell it would only be a matter of time before Natasha was Steve's. He was alone, but Tony said he would call up Jane so Thor could ask her to come see him, with Darcy. No, he wasn't obsessed. _What was wrong with wanting to meet someone?_ Nothing. There was nothing wrong. So he needed to stop worrying. It wouldn't help with anything. Clint Barton was not a worrier. Why would he worry about this? He had met Jane.

! #$%^&*()_+

Darcy had always wondered who had found her iPod. Coulson hadn't, he had said another agent had. She wanted to meet this agent. She had been laying down on the couch in the lab, she was on break, when the phone rang. She was on her period, having cramps, but still she got up and answered the phone.

_"Umm, hello?"_ The voice said. _"This is Tony Stark, am I speaking to-"_ He paused, asked someone a question then returned, _"Darcy Lewis or Jane Foster?"_

"Darcy Lewis. What can I do for you, uh... Mr. Stark?"

_"Please call me Tony. I have Thor here, looking for a Jane Foster. Can I ask where she is?" Thor! He's got Thor!_

"Coffee break, Tony. Can I talk to Thor?" Her voice shook a little, her cramps were bad.

_"Yeah, are you ok? You sound sick."_ Darcy hmm'ed yes and he continued, _"I'll put Thor on."_

There was shuffling, someone asking who he was talking to, someone saying that Thor was sparring with some guy named Steve and a sigh. _"I'm putting Barton on, ok?"_

_"Hi. I'm Clint Barton and Tony is getting Thor for ya."_ His voice was rough, she decided. _"How's your iPod?"_

"What? My iPod? How do you even know I have an iPod?" _Stalker?_

_"I spent nearly three hours looking for it 'cuz Coulson said you were gonna kill him if he didn't give it to you. You didn't know who got you your iPod?"_

"No! I did not! Coulson never told me, then he just disappeared! Will I ever get to talk to Coulson again?"

Clint sighed, _"No. He died. I'm sorry. You weren't told? I thought you and Jane would've already found out."_

Darcy started crying at this._ Why am I crying? I barely even knew the man!_ Jane came in then, saw her crying and took the phone, making Darcy sit down.

"Who is this?" Jane asked, worried as to why Darcy was crying. Darcy put her head in her hands and muttered_ 'Coulson, Coulson, Coulson.' _over and over again.

_"Clint Barton. What happened to Darcy? Who're you?"_ He didn't recognize Jane's voice.

"Jane Foster. Why is Darcy sitting on the floor crying?" Jane didn't like that they were playing twenty questions, but oh well.

_"Coulson died. Are you gonn-"_ Jane hung up and sat down next to Darcy, crying as well.

! #$%^&*()_+

"Are you gonna be ok?" When he heard the beeping, he sighed. "She hung up! Really?!" Bruce smiled at Clint. Clint frowned at Bruce. "Do you think this is a mother fucking game, Bruce?"

"Yes. I do. Do they know that they're invited to live here?" Bruce had heard the whole conversation. He knew that they didn't.

"Yep. I squeezed that in between 'Stalker iPod' and 'Coulson died'. God Bruce, are you deaf?"

Thor, Tony and Steve came up before Bruce could answer and Tony asked " What happened?"

Clint dragged his hand down his face. "Darcy knows about Coulson, Jane asked me why Darcy was sobbing and when she found out she hung up. They don't know about the invitation yet."

"That's fine. We'll just have to call them back later. Bruce, let's get Betty up in this joint!"

! #$%^&*()_+

The other scientists were worried about Jane and Darcy. They were still crying. They had said that someone had died. Darcy had left for her Jane's apartment but Jane was still in the lab.

Darcy was laying on the floor, stomach down. _How does Tony freaking Stark even have my number?_ She couldn't help but think that. Every time she got cramps, she was light headed and dizzy. Her phone rang, she ignored it. It kept ringing, she still ignored it. She got a text from that same number, that said something weird.

_**Answer the goddamn phone or we'll send out an extraction team to save you from an unpresent threat. - A**_

_The fuck? Who the hell is A?_ She thought. When the number called again, she answered.

"'Ello?" Darcy was tired. _Very_ tired.

_"Why the fuck were you not answering your phone?"_ She couldn't tell who it was but it didn't sound like either Tony or Clint.

"Who is this? I wasn't answering it because of personal reasons! God."

_"Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow. I'm an avenger. Who do want to talk to? We've got... Steve, Clint, Bruce or Thor."_

"Clint or Thor, I don't know the other two. So, why'd ya call?"

_"You've been invited to come live in Stark Tower, but we're renaming it."_ It was Clint now, not Natasha.

"What?! You want me-"

_"And Jane."_

"-To live in Tony freakin' Stark's tower? Fuck yes! What about Jane now?"

Clint laughed, "You and Jane are invited to live in the tower, Jane with Thor in his room and you'd have your own room. We all live on one floor."

"I'll have to talk to Jane but I'm all for it! I'll ask her and call this number back?"

"Yep. Bye, Darcy." With that he hung up before she could say bye.

Darcy waited impatiently for nearly an hour, for Jane. When Jane got back to the apartment, Darcy was talking a mile a minute.

"Ohmygod,Jane! Clint called me and said we can live in Stark Tower! Can you believe this? I can't! Holy shit,Stark Tower is in New York! New York!"

Jane managed to hear that Stark Tower was in New York and holy shit, it's in New York! "Yeah, Darce. Stark Tower is in New York." She laughed.

"No, no, no. I meant, we could go live in New York! With Thor and the avengers!"

"Darcy," Cue the condensing tone, "What about our work? Can we do that in New York? Did an avenger personally invite you?"

"Tony's got labs. Yep, we totally can! And yes. Clint Barton said you would be in Thor's room with him and I would get my own!" She smiled smugly.

"Fine, can you call them?" Jane sighed.

! #$%^&*()_+

Clint smiled as the phone rang. It said **_Darcy Lewis_ **on the caller ID. He picked it up and began to pace.

_"Jane wants to talk to an avenger."_ Someone else was handed the phone and asked, _"Who am I speaking to?"_

"Clint Barton, I believe I'm talking to Dr. Foster?"

_"Yes. Were me and Darcy invited to live over in New York? Stark Tower?"_

"Yes, I've already spoken to Darcy about sleeping arrangments."

_"She told me. Why are we being invited?"_

"Thor personally asked for you. We knew you wouldn't come without Darcy. You can come tomorrow."

_"Ok. Bye."_ He had already hung up.

"JARVIS, tell everyone that they agreed."

"Yes, sir."

! #$%^&*()_+

_The day Jane and Darcy moved in:_

Darcy's room was set up, Thor's all ready for Jane. When the elevator open upped, the avengers were scattered around the living room. Darcy was feeling extra sick. After being introduced to the avengers and nearly getting sick at the sight of Thor and Jane making out, she was having a bad day.

"Are you ok?" Tony asked her once again. She must look really sick, if he's asking her that.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

Somehow she ended up talking to Clint, when she felt like she might pass out. She felt arms around her waist as everything went black.

! #$%^&*()_+

Clint had just looked over at Darcy, when she fell. "The fuck?" He muttered, ducking slightly to catch her. "Help." He said it louder, and the avengers looked over. They all looked a little freaked out.

"What's wrong with her?" Tony asked as they all advanced to where Clint was holding her up with his arms.

"You know, Tony, I totally asked for help because I knew what's going on. I don't know, Tony!"

"Pissy," Tony muttered.

Clint layed Darcy down on the couch, looking over to Jane as soon as she was down. He raised his eyebrow at her and she shook her head.

"Do you need any help, Agent Barton?" JARVIS asked.

"Yes, do a full body scan on her and make sure that she isn't dying."

They waited a few minutes before the scan was done. "Miss Lewis does not seem to be dying, Agent Barton."

He sighed, JARVIS was an angel. Sent from Heaven. "What's wrong with her then?"

"She seems to have fainted because she is on her menstrual cycle. She is just a little anemic at the moment. She will live."

"Thanks, Jarv." Tony said. "Are we wanting to leave her out here?"

"No. She has a room, might as well use it." Steve said, already moving towards the hallway.

Everyone looked at Clint. "What? Oh. Yeah, not happening. Sorry, but no." The glare that he got in return from Natasha made mutter a "fine." He hooked his arms under Darcy's knees and behind her shoulders, surprised at how light she felt, and followed Tony to her room. Which happened to be next to his. _Matchmaker? Oh hell no. I can do it all by myself. I do not need Tony Stark's help._ Tony showed him into the room, then left.

When Clint was 100% sure that Tony was gone, he whispered, "J? If she asks how she got in here, make sure that she knows that I did it."

"Will do, Agent Barton." Clint leaned over and kissed Darcy's forehead lightly before going to his own room, thinking about Darcy and the idea that Tony was playing matchmaker.

Hell no. Clint likes Darcy but he doesn't know her. Not yet.

! #$%^&*()_+

_Uggghhhhh_, Darcy thought. Her head was pounding, her back felt like it was on fire and her- hold up. _When in the all hell did I fall asleep in my room?_

"JARVIS? When did I get in here?" She had to wait a moment before receiving an answer.

"Agent Barton carried you into your room when you passed out at the party last night, Miss Lewis."

"I'm sorry, but what!? Barton _CARRIED_ me in here? _Oh, shit._ Why did I pass out?"

"You fainted due to your menstrual cycle. You had the avengers very worried, Miss Lewis."

"Do they know that's why I passed out?" She barely heard JARVIS say a quiet yes before she was ranting, "Ohmygod! That has got to be the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened in the history of ever!"

"Should I inform everyone that you are awake?"

"NO!" Darcy Lewis has never been embarrassed like this before. Never.

!#$%^&*()_+

When Darcy made her way into the kitchen, Tony started laughing. That is until Steve, Natasha, Bruce and Pepper glared at him and Thor threw his cup at Tony, yelling "Another!"

"Goddamn, Thor. What is your problem? We run out of pop-tarts?"

"No, Friend Stark. I wish for you to cease your amusement over Lady Darcy at once." Thor made it sound like a direct order more than a wish. Steve nodded his agreement. Bruce just blushed while Natasha and Pepper shot Darcy sympathetic glances.

"Sorry about last night..." Tony waved off the comment, not caring about that really. Tony, for some reason, feels extremely protective of Darcy.

"Nah. You ok though?" That was the second time Tony had asked her. He must really care.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

* * *

**AN: This is probably a two-shot, not ending it there. Dunno yet. Please review, God bless all.**


	2. Chapter 2

There was a mission that morning, and Darcy found it too funny when Clint ran out with a tooth-brush in his mouth. He had winked at her before he left. Why must Clint fuck with her emotions?! Luckily, only Pepper had seen. "They do that. Don't think to much of it." _That_ was Pepper's advice?! Isn't she like_ the_ God of advice?

Darcy did think Clint was cute. She just didn't know him yet. So she couldn't even think about dating him until someone made a move. Darcy really didn't want to be that person. Darcy sighed as she got the TV to let the girls hear and see what Tony could through his helmet. She had a feeling that this mission would end badly.

!#$%^&*()_+

"Cap, Hawk. The building your standing in/on is about to blow. Get moving, you have like 6 seconds." Tony said through the comm. link. Bruce, who as of so far, had not 'Hulked out' heard this and started talking.

"Stark, they don't have enough time. You need -" The building fell and you could hear it through Rogers and Barton's comms. "- to get them."

Thor, Natasha and Tony quickly ended the battle and met up with Bruce to start the search. After what felt like an hour but was only 32 minutes, there was a broken sob from the rubble. That only made the rest of the avengers work faster because it sounded like a little kid not the Cap or resident hawk. Thor and Natasha found Clint at about the same time they found Steve. Both Steve and Clint had managed to save and protect at least 2 kids. Steve had like 5 kids but he had given them the shield and his leg was bent at an gross angle while Clint laid on top of 2 kids, had them cover their heads and necks and had done the same.

Parents were found, Steve and Clint (who had a long cut down his face and popped-out-of-socket shoulder) were thanked and there wasn't one thought about anyone at the tower. A little boy whose name was Gavin thanked Clint for saving him and you could almost see Clint melt like a ice cream sandwich. He ended up taking a picture with Gavin, signed something for him (this was only significant because Clint never signed anything, never took pictures with anyone and rarely talked during press conferences) and talked to the kid for 20 minutes while things were cleaned up. Only when this was all done and over with and he was in a quinjet that was going for the helicarrier (where med evac was a waiting) did Clint even think about Darcy and the girls.

Clint can only imagine how worried they are, knowing that they can hear the conversations that are said over the comms. during a battle and seeing everything that Tony can through his helmet. Clint knew that he had groaned when the building went down and he had over heard Steve's leg snap like a twig. Clint grimaced as he thought about it. His thoughts only ceased when he got hopped up on meds and drugs to help with his shoulder and a broken ankle that Clint didn't a) remember getting and b) didn't hurt until he was notified of its presence. Then it hurt like a bitch but he passed out soon after.

!#$%^&*()_+

Darcy could not have been more terrified than when she saw the building go down, hear Clint's groan and Steve's leg snap and how long it took for Black Widow, Thor, Iron Man and Dr. Banner to find them. Jane, Betty and Pepper (who all sat to the left of her in varying positions; Jane was leaned back but biting her nails, Betty was sitting prim and proper on the middle of the couch cushion and Pepper, who was sitting ram rod straight on the edge of the seat farthest from her) were all shocked, to put it lightly. She herself was literally up within seconds of the team finding the 2 fallen heroes, pacing a rut in Tony's extremely posh marble flooring.

It was 18 minutes later when they got a call, from Natasha, saying that Steve broke his leg (and was pissed about it) and several ribs and that Clint had a bad gash on his face, a broken ankle and a newly not-out-of-socket shoulder. That made the girls be slightly less worried, keyword being slightly. They were invited to helicarrier (Pepper, Jane, Darcy and Betty would have gone to the helicarrier anyway. They didn't need an invitation) and were told that they would all be in the usual room.

The girls were gone withing 5 minutes, taking one of Stark's many sports cars.

!#$%^&*()_+

Natasha was sitting cross-legged in the small chair next to Steve's 'hospital' bed. The avengers had one medical room upon the 'carrier, with chairs that were small but comfortable. There were 6 beds, all tailored to fit each avenger's needs. There were curtains separating each bed and they were really pissing Natasha off because she couldn't see Clint and if there were 3 things on her mind, they were Steve, Clint and the 'honorary avengers'. Darcy, Pepper, Betty and Jane had all been named as such for being support to any of the avengers or the like.

Nat knew that something big was going to happen and that's why she had asked Tony, Bruce and Thor to stay out in the hallway and wait for the calvary. Other than the doctors and her male teammates in the room, it was just her and a nurse who was prone to hitting on every avenger excluding her. Nat didn't mind the fact that she wasn't getting hit on but she was pissed that this nurse, Nurse Sylvia Jones, would hit on the avengers when she clearly knew (and had witnessed with her own eyes) that Tony was with Pepper, Bruce was with Betty, Thor was with Jane and, well, Sylvia was lucky she hadn't hit on Steve in front of Nat.

A glare sent Sylvia's way made her stop moving for a moment before the nurse entered Clint's part of the room. (It was purple in there. Just like how it was black in Nat's, blue in Steve's, red in Tony's, green in Bruce's and gray in Thor's parts.) Natasha stood up and silently followed the nurse, being sure that Sylvia couldn't hear her. It was just Natasha's luck that 2 minutes after Nurse Jones' lips touched Clint's did the door slam open, right in front of Clint portion of the room. Nat would never admit to the wicked smile that graced her lips as she waltzed out of the room.

!#$%^&*()_+

Clint woke up to lips on his. His first thought being; _Darcy?!_ Then his second thought being; _Sylvia!_ Clint tried his damnedest to not. Kiss. Back. (_DO. NOT. KISS. BACK. DO. NOT. ENGAGE._) The avengers hated Sylvia. And, no. It's not because Sylvia had a spray tan, bleach blonde hair and a nasally voice. It was because she often took advantage of patients. It was that thought when Clint realized that Sylvia was on top of him, pinning him down by his bad shoulder. Her hands at the waist of his loose fitting sweat pants, tongue trying to get down his throat, Clint flipped over suddenly, wincing as his shoulder was caught in a weird position that hurt. The door opened and Clint faintly figure outed that Sylvia Jones' lips were still on his and Darcy Lewis was in the doorway. Oh, shit.

He pushed on Sylvia in a way that said 'back the fuck off' and looked at Darcy. Wide eyes? Check. Mouth hanging open? Check. Sadness/madness written all over her face like it was a book? Double check! Clint's head slammed back and he groaned. That only seemed to make Sylvia get more handsy because her hands were down his pants, suddenly. Clint was off the bed, backing into the wall as quick as lightning. "Hey?! What the hell, Jones!"

Tony came in and saw how far down Clint's sweats were, how pissed and depressed at the same time Darcy looked and how thirsty Sylvia looked and promptly started howling with laughter.

Everyone else came in (they were all very luck that somehow Steve, who was immune to any and most drugs, was passed out because he would have been having a hissy fit if he was awake), saw what Tony had seen and called Fury. Sylvia was arrested for sexual assault, Darcy ran out and Clint chased after her.

Clint had felt oddly overprotective of Darcy since before he met her. She was crying and, for some reason, it hurt to see her cry like that. He grabbed her wrist and spun her into a supply closet. (Isn't it convenient that there was a supply closet, of all things, in the hallway?) Clint's left hand was pulling Darcy's chin up and his right hand was holding her to him by the waist. "I'm sorry. Sylvia is known for doing that,but this time she was caught before it could happen and she's gonna go somewhere and be alone for a long time, more than likely. I didn't kiss her back. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Clint thought that maybe, things were going to fast but, who cares? Not him and seeing as how Darcy leaned up to kiss him, she didn't either. This first kiss was slow, sweet and extremely long. The second kiss, however? It was dirty, with tongues, teeth and lips and was just a little bit shorter than the first kiss. Clint, who was still hopped up on drugs (he had been on an adrenaline rush, because of how he woke up) was very suddenly light headed and only had time to peck Darcy on the lips before he passed out.

* * *

AN: I am so sorry, this took me forever to get out! Thanks to , ArrowsIronJr (guest), viridianaln9, and ORgasmicPigeon for reviewing! Thanks to Adelene Black, BlkRoseOfMine, Dreamer014, Ellemonster, HowTheStoryEnds, , KJMorse, LadySaphire, ORgasmicPigeon, PeytonFrederick, Redunicorn2, Rolodexthoughts, Selene Illusinia, Weelou23, aby14a, alphito, camiguin, crooney83, cyn4675, heiressofanor, lumierelanuit, military brat 13666, shopgirl2547, and songsweareplayingforyou for following! And, finally thank you to BlkRoseOfMine, LadySaphire, MissRuthless, Nausicaa of the Spirits, bridgemoss, cyn4675, galerntx, military brat 13666, nats10823 and songsweareplayingforyou for favoring! I own nothing, God bless!


	3. Chapter 3

Darcy barely managed to pull him out of the closet before the other avengers were upon her. One of them help her, she doesn't know which one, and then Jane takes her to sit somewhere. Darcy is well aware of the fact that she's over reacting, but dammit, she just saw Clint and another girl and she can't help the way she got immediately pissed and depressed within 2 seconds.

She knew better than to cry, she'd get to see Clint another time and crying was useless. She was suddenly overwhelmed by the fact that her and Clint had just kissed. Darcy had remembered to get the lipstick off of Clint's lip before she left the closet, luckily.

Darcy had just loved the way she fit into the mold of his body, the feel of his lips on hers. The wall hadn't been comfortable, but she didn't care. Darcy was young, her parents would never approve of Clint's lifestyle and she didn't care. Clint was dangerous and stong and cute and funny and and and. She didn't know all about him, he was the most secluded avenger, never going into his back story at interviews like Thor, Steve, Tony and Bruce. Natasha had gone far enough to talk about bits and pieces of her past, Clint hadn't ever talked about his past, only the present.

Darcy remembers her mom calling her and somehow the conversation getting to the avengers, then Clint. Her mom had never liked the avengers, and Darcy knew when she told her mom she was living with the avengers and had something, she didn't know what it was, with one of them, her mom was gonna explode.

Tony came and told her and Jane that both boys were fine and were going to be taken to the tower because the avengers never seemed to be able to heal in a medical bed. Jane asked if there was any honorary avengers, and to their surprise, Tony said yes. He listed them off,

"Pepper, Betty, Coulson, you Jane, Darcy, Harley and JARVIS. Before you ask, Harley is a kid who helped me with the Mandarin and his problems. You've never met him, but Steve and Bruce have. He's cute until he starts talking about Loki and New York." Tony sighs. "Oh, and Darcy? I saw the lipstick on Clint." The man winks and waltzes over to the room, helping get Clint and Steve out.

Jane gives her a look, but Darcy is already up and going, making room for Steve is leaning on both Natasha and Bruce, and Clint who is being held by Thor in a fireman's carry. Thor looks at her like he's just so happy that she's there and why is it that Thor can be threatening and adorable all at the same time? Darcy keeps quiet and smiles at Steve who gives her a small grin back.

It's the first time Darcy feels truly accepted anywhere in her whole life. It's ironic that Captain America, the man is not in his own time, makes her feel like that.

!#$%^&*()_+

Steve was barely stood up on his own feet, in the tower, with Thor, Bruce, Tony and Natasha around him when he fell. Tony and Tasha caught him first then Thor helped him back up. Bruce checked his eyes and Steve was sat down.

Natasha started talking, and it took him a minute to focus on her. She saw this and started over. "Do you remember Sylvia Jones? The nurse?" She waited for Steve to give a small nod before she continued. "Then you know that she likes to... take advantage of patients. Sylvia tried to do that to Clint, but she ended up not getting to do.. it... and she was arrested for sexual assault."

Steve sighed and dragged a hand down his face. "How far did she get? Do I have to worry about Clint getting a disease?"

Tony actually was brave enough to laugh and only stopped when Steve, Nat and Bruce glared at him. "No, Cap. Sylvia got her hands down his pants and tried to get her tongue down his throat but he woke up and resisted it. Then he went and kissed Darcy in a closet. Why do you even care, Cap?"

Steve groaned in an exasperated way, like he had to much to deal with. "And Clint is in bed? Darcy's in Jane's lab? I need to talk to them, don't I? And Stark, I care because I can't have him compromised, and because he is my teammate and friend and I always help everyone."

Tony and Steve stared at each other for a moment, challenging the other to do something. Finally, Tony sighed and turned to Bruce. "Cap's got to much on his plate. Can you do it, or do I have to?"

"I'll help, I don't do much for the team in any other way." Bruce smiled.

Steve, Tony, Thor and Natasha all started to say Bruce was a very big part of the team in several ways when Clint came into the room.

!#$%^&*()_+

Clint smiled as he saw his team bickering. They seemed to be saying something about Bruce, but he couldn't tell with Thor's big voice, Tasha's soft, velvety voice, Steve's commanding voice and Tony's perky, rough voice all trying to be heard over the others. He shrugged and went to get himself a beer. Clint ended up grabbing 2 bottles, and when he got to the living room, he handed 1 over to Tony.

Clint fell back against the couch, tired and dizzy. He tried to pop the top off of his beer but for some reason, he ended up on the floor, beer still closed. Is it bad that it surprised him when the other avengers went to help him up and he didn't see Steve? Yes and no, yes, because that means he just assumes that Steve would help him, and no, because Steve does always help everyone.

Clint is sat down next to Steve, and Clint wonders why Steve didn't help. Steve seems to be able to read minds a lot and right then is no exception. "When I tried to stand up on my own, I fell over."

He nods, and goes back too trying to open his beer. Steve makes a grab for the drink and doesn't quite get a grip on the thing. Somehow, they start wrestling for the beer, Steve not wanting Clint to have it, and Clint just wanting to drink it. The others are bickering over something and don't see. They notice however, when Clint falls on the floor, bottle of beer first. The glass cracks, beneath him and Steve reaches down and grabs his shirt.

None of the avengers know how strong he is and it still surprises Clint when he's pulled up and over the height of the couch, by Steve's right hand crumpled in his thin t-shirt.

Clint glances down at his chest for a moment, expecting a lot worse that what he saw. He had several small cuts and tears in his shirt and there was little blood. There was beer all over the living room floor, too. Grrrrrreeeeeaaaaaatttttt.

Tony gaped at him for a moment, then gaped at Steve for a moment, then gaped at the beer on his floor for a very long moment and left. Just left. Of course, then the female majority of the honorary avengers walked in Clint was still up in the air. He was light headed from being up there for so long and managed to escape Steve's grip. Sadly, he fell over the back side of the couch. Clint smiled up at Darcy, and shrugged.

"I have no idea how this happened."

"Yeah right. Get up, I need to talk to you." He hopped up and almost threw up but was able to keep it down. As they left, Jane called out something about being whippped.

!#$%^&*()_+

"Why'd you kiss me?" They were in a guest bedroom, which was bigger and better than most of the places both people had ever lived in which was saying something.

Clint made a face. "Did you not...? I thought you did."

She glared at him for a minute then sighed. "I did like it. I wanna know why you did it, though. This is a valid question, you know." Clint loved her sass, it was one of the many reasons why he kissed her.

He stepped close, hands going to her waist. "I kissed you because you are beautiful, funny, sassy, smart and a billion other things." He head went to the crook of her neck, suddenly tired. "I don't even know what to think about this." A hand waved the air around, uselessy. "All I know 's I like it."

Darcy could barely hear him, only because his breath on her neck was making her freak out. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"I like this, too." He slowly raised his head to look at her, but seconds later, her hand was on his chin. She looked him in the eys, then reached up and put her lips on his.

* * *

**AN: I am soooo sorry this is being updated so slowly, I'm really busy all of a sudden. Thanks for all the reviews, I love your guys' feedback! I own nothing, God bless! **


	4. Chapter 4

They stood there for a long moment, just kissing. Clint's hands at Darcy's waist and her arms around his neck were feeling amazing, for both of them. They broke away for breath, but Clint immediately started kissing her neck. She tried to pull him closer, wanting to feel more of him.

Of course the door would open right then. Of freaking course. Clint hesitantly pulls back, standing at an army posture next to her. Seeing Bruce in the open doorway is unexpected.

"I, uh, was told to talk to, uh, you two. Umm, I can come back?" Bruce asks quietly. Darcy shakes her head.

"No. It's fine, I'll talk to him later. What was it that you needed again, Bruce?" Bruce, while having a girlfriend, could not do anything like what they were just doing incase his heart sped up. Bruce's heart speeding up led to Hulk, so that was a no-no.

The two that had just been kissing suspected that Bruce was jealous. Every avenger was jealous of the others for many, very stupid, and insecure things. Bruce could get caught in very embarrassing places, this being one of them.

"Okay." Bruce breathed in heavily through his nose, then stepped more in the room. He closed the door behind him. "Cap was going to do this, but I figured you'd be more comfortable with me, Tony was the other choice, not including Natasha and Thor, who wouldn't be much of a help.

"Steve wanted to know how you're feeling after Sylvia?" It came out a question, though it wasn't supposed to. Bruce cast a long look to Clint, giving permission to talk.

"A little shaken, but not much, really. I know that's not why you came in here, Bruce. Spill." Clint said quickly, somehow reverting into army and then back to immature lingo.

Bruce sighed. "I did actually have to ask you about that, but you're right. Steve doesn't- he, well... he wants to know about this." Bruce waved his hand in the air, then ran both hands through his hair. "Whatever this is, it's not my business. You have to figure it out, then tell Steve. Wait for him to not be so busy, though. He snapped at Nat earlier."

There was a pause, and right before Clint could open his mouth, Bruce jumped in. "Please don't kill him, he said he was sorry!"

"He better have." Clint growled.

Darcy found it extremely funny the way Clint's face was contorted, and the way Bruce had his hands up. Her hand was slapped over her mouth, not wanting the boys to hear her.

Bruce quickly left (they were pretty sure Bruce had told JARVIS to lock the door behind him), and Clint picked Darcy up and laid her down on the bed.

!#$%^&*()_+

"Lady Jane?" Thor was unusually quiet when asking this. He seemed scared to say anything, which immediately made Jane be on high alert.

"Yes, Thor?'

"Do you think that Friend Clinton and Lady Darcy will... how do you say it? Work?"

Jane laughed, tension easing, even though she was worried too. "Thor, that's not something you have to worry about. They either will or they won't, but it's their business. Okay?" When she didn't get an answer, "_Okay?_"

"Yes. I am just thinking about how Friend Steven 'snapped' at Lady Natasha. I do not understand why he would do such a thing."

"Thor, Steve is under a lot of pressure right now. He's hurt, he has to deal with writing a report since he's the only one who does it correct, Tony is always a problem. Steve once told me that he feels guilty every time he leads you guys into impossible missions and battles. You know how he seems to get hurt more than everyone else? It's because he hates seeing you all get hurt.

"When Steve was told about Sylvia? What did he do?" Jane asked, stepping lightly on thin ice around Thor. She was for once taking a break from science and had been reading something but Thor had asked about Clint and Darcy so she had put it down.

"I myself expected him to get angered, but he simply wished to know how Friend Clinton was 'taking it' as you Midgardians would say. Friend Steven can not walk without assistance, and is worrying me. I still do not know how Clinton is taking everything."

Jane smiled. "You really do care about them. Clint will be fine, it's Darcy we should be worrying about. She knows how to take care of people, just not herself sometimes. They'll be fine, I promise."

Thor gave Jane a look, clearly saying that he intended to make sure that promise went through.

!#$%^&*()_+

Bruce had to breath deeply, not letting his heart speed up in embarrassment. He could hear inside the room that he left Clint and Darcy in still because he needed somewhere to calm himself down, and there was as good a place as any. He quickly left the door, dashing for the lab. He couldn't stay in front of the room, not, not when that was happening.

Bruce vaguely noticed his hands were shaking.

The lab was big, open, and empty, making Bruce wonder where Tony had run off to. He started doing an experiment, and (an hour later was when it finished) was happy at the results. His brain fogged, suddenly, and thoughts of his teammates came swirling in.

Clint and Darcy, Steve and Tasha, Thor and Jane, Tony and Pepper. Betty was in there, too, but he was having a hard time finding her. The ever present Hulk was lurking in the shadows, and Bruce realized he needed to breath.

He took in several deep breaths through his nose, letting them out through his mouth. Bruce remembered using techniques, like breath with your diaphragm. He stumbled over to his couch, the only furniture in the lab that wasn't hard and metal.

Bruce vaguely hears JARVIS ask if he needs help, so Bruce nods. He can't breathe, and he needs to breathe. His chest tightens, and Bruce fleetingly thinks about how none of the avengers have ever cried in front of each other.

He passes out before people can get to him.

!#$%^&*()_+

Steve is well aware that he was leaning against the wall as he broke the glass that leads into Bruce's lab. Tony wasn't there, and they didn't know how else to get into the lab.

Right now, it's just him, Tasha and Pepper, and they manage to get into the lab at the same time Clint, Darcy, Jane, Betty and Thor come down the stairs.

Everyone else rushes in, goes to Bruce. He has a pulse, it's okay, not strong but not weak. The mans face is wet, indicating tears. Steve stays at the door, not being able to rush in, he had barely made it down the stairs. Thor gently picks up Bruce and everyone follows him, except for Steve and Clint.

Steve hobbles over to the couch, as good as he can but Clint comes over and helps him to the couch. Clint's hair is sticking out in every which way, and he's sweating.

Steve blushes, and puts his head in his hands. Clint's hand starts to rub circles in his back, which aches really bad after getting a fallen building on him and the stress the day has given him so far.

They do this, the team. They comfort each other in little ways like the way Clint was rubbing Steve's back. Mos of the avengers don't do contact, they don't do feelings unless they're angry or mad. A lot of the time, sitting down to watch a movie will explode and everyone will go somewhere different (gym, kitchen, lab, etc.) to try and clear their minds.

Clint just keeps rubbing Steve's back for an hour. Glass crunches under someone's feet, and Clint's surprised to find Tony there.

"I heard about Banner." Tony mumbles, examining the two heroes on the couch. He smiles at Clint's hair (yes, his hair is everywhere and that means he had sex, he knows), but frowns at Steve. Tony sits down on Steve's other side. "You okay, buddy?"

Steve doesn't respond, so Tony moves on for a second. "So, you and Darcy?" The look in Tony's eyes are saying 'I'm sorry I wasn't here, it looks like a shitload of terrible happened'.

Clint shrugs, not knowing if the two are together or not. His hand is still rubbing Steve's back.

The team know that Steve can't sleep sometimes, that he relies on adrenaline and caffeine (more often than not, the ladder doesn't work) to make sure he is up and moving. They also know that when he punches a punching bag, it's releasing emotions and anger (they know that he has flashbacks while he hits and hits and hits).

Clint and Tony talk over a finally sleeping Steve for a little while longer, basking in the realization that they can relax. Clint's hand is still rubbing Steve's back (they found out that he liked it when he was sitting in the tower, puking his guts out after getting some really bad sickness that only affected super soldiers) and Tony's hand was in Steve's hair, tangling it.

A nightmare comes over Steve, and _really,_ Tony thinks, _what the fuck is wrong with this team? Why do we all have to go through this?_

Steve wakes up, hides his face, then marvels at how Tony's reactor is not only still in his chest, but light up. Tony and Clint help him upstairs where Natasha and newly awake, newly fine Bruce help him. Tony gets him and Clint beers, and all is well in the moment.

* * *

**AN: I don't really have much to say. Thank you reviews for the great reviews, though! I own nothing, Gob bless.**


	5. Chapter 5

What, with the day they've had so far, nobodies surprised when Nat, Steve and Tony are all called to the SHIELD HQ in New York City. Sometimes the avengers were called out on missions where there were only ranging from 1 to 5 of them, though it was a rarity that only 1 went on a mission unless it was Clint or Tasha.

Jane hopped up from her spot on Thor's lap, pulled Betty and Pepper up, walked over to Darcy, grabbed her too and walked out of the living room, pulling them in to a guest bedroom.

"Oh lord Jesus, they're gonna have a girl talk. A _girl talk_, Bruce!" Clint cried lowly, so that the girls wouldn't hear him. He stood up, and started pacing. "They're gonna talk, Jesus, about me and Darcy -"

"Darcy and I!" Bruce corrected.

"-and about Bruce passing out, and Steve being hurt, and about Tony just disappearing up until just a while ago. Oh God, this isn't good. What if they- No, what if! UGH, this is terribly terrible, what am I gonna do. Wait, why am I not on that mission, and Steve is, when he can't even walk? What the fuck? Is there any- oh yeah, he could watch, make up a plan, handle, negotiate, what am I talking about? Jesus Christ, I need to calm my ass down."

Watching the usually calm, cool, collected and by the notebooks archer rant in a blind panic was hilarious and frightening at the same time. Whilst Thor sat there, jaw hanging open, looking completely and totally scared and shocked, Bruce has laughing. This whole hing was being recorded, too. (Everything is recorded. Tony made it to where every time an avenger laughs, the file is instantly saved, because it is not very often that an avenger laughs.) Bruce was near busting a gut, he was laughing that hard.

"Ple-please s-s-stop!" Bruce flat out giggled.

Clint gaped at Bruce, smiling all the while. Clint had really come to no joke love the group of freaks who hated each other at first. Other than Natasha, Steve was probably first because the guy had trusted him with just a nod from his partner. Thor and Bruce and Tony came next, Thor because of his look on life, Bruce because the guy made a searing heat of protection boil inside of him, and Tony because the self-proclaimed genius billionaire playboy philanthropist was like a becon of hope and light energy in a dark room.

The girls were a different story. While he felt like (hopefully the others thought the same of him that he did them) a brother to the avengers, Clint had seen Jane without Thor (she was practically wasting away), seen Betty when she first saw Bruce again (she had thought the big lug was dead for some reason), seen Pepper after Manhattan (she threw a clipboard at Tony, then cried) and he had yet to see Darcy in a situation where she put on the spot.

When Clint looked at Darcy, he felt love burn through him, and not the kind he felt with everyone else he lives with, one where he just wants to spend his every waking moment with her.

Clint fell on the couch next to Bruce, laughing too. God, his life is fucked up.

!#$%^&*()_+

"Darcy, heads up, you're next!" Jane screeched, then looked over to Pepper. "Do you know where Tony was?"

Darcy pouted, "Are you not gonna ask me how freaking awesome Clint is in bed?"

"Not yet!" Betty, Pepper and Jane screamed. _Oh, the joys of sound proof rooms._

"I have no idea where Tony was today, if I did, I would'a dragged his ass back here! This house/tower is in shambles half of the time! If I could be here to help more often, I would, but SI has me all over the world!"

"You say that like it's a bad thing!" Darcy shouted.

"It is! I wish I could be here more, but as I said before, SI has me everywhere and all at once!"

"Ugh, okay. Calm down, girls! Darcy? How is he in bed and how is this working, again?" Betty, ever the peace maker, asked.

"Okay. He is a freaking gentleman like how Steve is. God, I love those talks. Nat always describes everything in detail. He lasted longer and everything, he was a toppy! And, to answer your last question. How in the all hell am I supposed to know?"

"Girl." Pepper drawled out. "You are a college student, who just bumped uglies with a very attractive, very dangerous, older guy. You haven't known him for that long, but you know about him, yes?" Darcy nodded. "Then, you need to tak to him. See what he wants. I know him enough to be able to say even if you don't work out, he'll still protect you with his life. Clint is very serious about us all, and is probably going to worry about the age difference."

The 4 of them just looked at each other, for a long moment. They were the best of friends, with Natasha in there too. These talks usually centered on Tony's arc, if Steve was adjusting okay, Bruce's all around awesomeness, Thor's ability to screw up every little electronic in the building and Clint's excessive brooding. Also, they were about how the guys were in the sack. And about how stressed everyone was.

Pepper put her head in her hands, sighing. Jane puffed out a frown and Betty leaned against the wall. Darcy rolled her eyes at the display, choosing to get up and walk to the kitchen.

She grabbed an apple, and slid down the wall next to Betty. As she took a bite out of the apple, she couldn't help but worry.

!#$%^*()_+

"With all do respect, Director, I can't walk." Steve commented.

"Yes, Captain. I am aware."

* * *

**AN: I am soooo sorry this came out late. I gave a sneak peak to someone, you know who you are. I positively hate this chapter. Sorry for its crappyness. Writers block is a bitch. Thank you for the great feedback! I own nothing but my mistakes, God bless!**


End file.
